


Ignis, We have to Cook

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The boys are determined to show Ignis that they CAN help out during dinner. And they don't just mean setting the table, either.





	

Bonus Ignis reaction image  


**Author's Note:**

> Total crack XD


End file.
